The Binary Connection
by patricia51
Summary: Penny decides to make Alex leave her Leonard alone but things don't quite turn out like she expected. Takes place during "The Egg Salad Equivalency" but assumes "The Precious Fragmentation" is taking place close to the same time Femslash. Penny/Alex. Rated M.


The Binary Connection by patricia51

(Penny decides to make Alex leave her Leonard alone but things don't quite turn out like she expected. Takes place during "The Egg Salad Equivalency" but assumes "The Precious Fragmentation" is taking place close to the same time Femslash. Penny/Alex.)

("I'm from Nebraska; when we shoot things it's because we want to eat 'em or make 'em leave our boyfriends alone." From "The Cushion Saturation".)

Penny was mad. Steam was threatening to shoot out of her ears. She had finally wrangled out of Leonard all the details of the recent flirtations by Sheldon's graduate assistant Alex Jensen with him. It had been hard, not because he was trying to hide anything but rather because poor sweet innocent Leonard hadn't even realized the girl WAS flirting with him. It had just sailed right over his head.

But that didn't mean that she hadn't figured out what was going on. The final straw had been Alex's invitation to Leonard for dinner. Sure there had been a half-hearted suggestion that she go along with them at least to the lecture, a lecture that she knew very well would put her sound to sleep in five minutes.

"Probably on purpose so she could leave me sleeping in my seat while she tries to sneak away with my Leonard," she grumbled aloud. The fact that she knew perfectly well that such a plan wouldn't work, that Leonard would never go off and leave her, didn't do anything to dampen her anger. Nor was the realization that the whole "plan" was of her own imagination.

The bottom line was that Alex was out to steal Leonard and the Nebraska girl wasn't about to put up with that. So what was she going to do about it? Sitting on the couch she brooded with the help of a left over carton of egg-nog from the cabinet. The egg-nog was in the cabinet rather than the refrigerator because it was all rum nowadays. Had been for some time.

The warm feeling in her tummy and the slight fogginess in her head after a couple of good sized swigs from the carton decided her. She checked the clock in the kitchen. Leonard, Sheldon and everyone else were at some kind of fundraiser tonight at the University. She wondered if Alex would be working late. From what she understood that was a common fate of graduate assistants. Well she was going to find out.

Was she okay to drive? She had consumed a couple of stiff drinks. No point in getting a DUI. That would really make that little boyfriend-stealer happy if she was locked up. Besides she would never forgive herself if she hurt anyone in an accident due to her being impaired. She DID savor a mental picture of Alex cringing in front of a brick wall, pinned by the onrushing headlights of Penny's car accelerating towards her.

That decided Penny. She called a cab. Murder was a little too much. Besides it would mess up her car and she couldn't afford the increased insurance to say nothing of the deductable for repairs. Hopefully once that little slut was settled she could catch a ride back with Leonard. A smile crossed her lips. Maybe they could stop and park somewhere. It had been ages since they did that.

The taxi dropped her off with her head considerably clearer now. Good. If she had to back up her threats, no her promises, with a little "Going Nebraska" on the other girl she wanted to be clear headed.

Since Sheldon's office was practically next door to Leonard's lab she had no trouble finding it. The door was slightly ajar. She picked in and luck was with her. Alex Jensen was sitting beside Sheldon's desk examining papers scattered all over it with a frown on her face.

Penny considered the other girl. Okay to the untrained eye she wasn't too unattractive. Brown hair that feel below her shoulders framing a not too bad face, blouse tight enough and open enough to give the good look at her tits that she had showed off to Leonard even though sweet guy hadn't even noticed at the time. Her legs were shapely, shown off from under her red skirt and the matching short heels accentuated. None of it; legs, boobs, face, whatever was a match for hers Penny decided. Still, best to put a stop to this foolishness right now.

She walked deliberately through the door. As Alex swiveled in the chair to see who had come in Penny closed the door behind her and carefully locked it.

Confusion spread over the other girl's face. "Penny isn't it? Can I help you?"

"Yes you can." Penny marched right up to the still seated grad assistant and looked down at her. "You can leave my boyfriend alone. Stop texting him and stop flirting with him. In fact stop talking to him and even seeing him. He's already spoken for."

"Who?" asked a bewildered Alex.

"Leonard you little dope."

Alex was taken aback. She really hadn't expected this. And while she HAD met the angry blonde before she hadn't realized that she not Leonard's assistant of some kind but rather his girlfriend. She felt rather stupid about that.

Penny mistook Alex being lost in her thoughts for a moment as some kind of challenge. She continued her tirade.

"Maybe I'm not a rocket scientist like all of you but I'm not dumb. I see what's going on. You tried cozying up to Sheldon and when that didn't work you tried Leonard. Cross your legs and flash your boobs and get ahead in the world right?"

Alex had been on the verge of apologizing. A lot. She knew she had been wrong to flirt with Leonard and even more wrong to ask him out. But the idea that she was doing it to get ahead in her job was ridiculous. She had darn well worked for everything she had (okay she DID flatter Sheldon during her job interview but she really HAD wanted to come work for him (Back then anyway, after all she hadn't believed anyone could possibly be as annoying as the brilliant theoretical physicist was rumored to be.) and she had flirted with Leonard because she was genuinely attracted to the shy, self-effacing physicist. But Alex had a temper too and Penny's accusations combined with the headache that was working for Sheldon Cooper made that temper snap.

"Well if you would take care of your man he wouldn't be asking for advice from other females on how to deal with her," she sniffed. "So don't blame me if everyone can see how you are NOT making him happy."

"Don't you lecture me bookworm. If you can't find a boyfriend don't try to take someone else's. And you'll never be the half the woman I am when it comes to taking care of her man. Or anything else."

Not that the discussion had been on a very high plain anyway but it rapidly deteriorated into name-calling, none of which was going to calm things down."

"Geek."

"Blonde bimbo."

"City slut."

"Over-fed country cow."

That did it. Penny launched herself at Alex, who dug in her heels and met the Nebraska girl's charge head-on.

Hair-pulling girl fighting had never really been Penny's style; she tended more towards right hooks and straight lefts. But the distance had quickly shrunk to practically nothing as she and the grad student collided and grappled with each other. So it was to be a wrestling match then.

In short order both girls were too winded to hurl any more insults. They reeled back and forth across the room, pulling and pushing at each other. No real damage was being done to either although their clothing was beginning to suffer. Penny's blouse had been wrenched out of her skirt with two buttons missing allowing her bra to show. The hem of Alex's skirt had somehow got caught up under itself, leaving the shorter girl's bare almost to the waist except for a pair of very skimpy black lace panties.

Penny was surprised at the other girl's fierce resistance. She had thought Alex would be a pushover but the science girl quickly showed she might be 98 pounds but she wasn't a 98 pound weakling. Muscles flexed and the grip that Penny had on her was matched by Alex in turn. The two girls reeled back and forth across the office. Hands clutched at each other. Alex's blouse came complete out of her skirt and Penny lost three more buttons leaving her top open all the way to her waist.

Time to show the little tramp who was boss Penny decided. With one volcanic heave she pushed the dark-haired girl back and pinned her against Sheldon's desk. When the grad student's butt hit the edge she fell back and Penny. Carried away by her momentum, landed on top of her although her feet still remained planted firmly on the floor giving her leverage. She struggled to pin the smaller girl down under her using her torso.

"Get off me!" commanded Alex, her legs waving helplessly in the air. She curled her right leg around Penny, trying for a hold that would allow her to flip the blonde away. It failed but she persisted, clutching at Penny with the other leg as well. The blonde girl crowed with triumph as she secured Alex's wrists in her hands and held them over the other girl's head.

"Got you now," Penny gasped.

"We'll see about that," Alex managed to reply, not giving up her struggle under the bigger girl.

Almost as though some silent agreement had passed between them they paused in their struggles to catch their breath. Penny could feel her own heart beat racing and she knew her chest was heaving. And neither seemed to be slowing down. In fact she could actually feel the other girl's thudding heart through their breasts crushed together and her eyes focused on Alex's parted red lips.

Moments passed. Neither girl moved. Penny felt like they were on the edge of a cliff of some kind and that it would only take the slightest push for her, for them, to fall over it. She didn't know what that cliff was or why she wanted to go over it but she knew it was calling her like nothing before that she could remember. Then she locked her mouth to Alex's, her tongue speared between the other girl's waiting lips and they both toppled over that edge together.

Penny cupped Alex's face in her hands, marveling at the smooth softness of her cheeks, so unlike a guy's. Freed of the blonde's grasp Alex's arms slipped around Penny, one hand massaging the back of the waitress's neck and the other sliding down her back. Once there it pulled Penny's blouse the rest of the way from her skirt before slipping under it and sliding back up. Nimble fingers found the catches to Penny's blouse and freed them one by one.

As the bra came loose Penny reared up for a moment as Alex pulled her blouse over her head. The waitress/actress shook her white bra down her arms and leaned forward again as she flung it away, now bare above the waist. It was then that Alex struck. Before Penny could grasp her intention the grad student engulfed Penny's right breast with her warm, wet mouth.

Penny's eyes nearly rolled up in her head and her mind reeled. Alex switched to the left breast, soaking it as well before releasing it. Her tongue darted back and forth flicking and tapping on exquisitely hard nipples. Nor did Alex content herself with using her lips and tongue. Her hands found Penny's bottom and dived under her panties to cup the full rounded cheeks. They squeezed and fingers teased the cleft even as they forced the Nebraska girl's panties down.

Though she was still on top Penny felt she had lost control of the situation. Not that she cared; what Alex was doing to her felt so good. She frowned though. Why was the grad student wearing so many clothes when all she had on were her panties, now around her ankles, and her shoes?

First things first. She kicked repeatedly. Her shoes went flying. Her panties hung for a moment on the toes of her right foot, requiring some serious flailing to get rid of. Each movement of her body brought a response from Alex be it a wiggle, a bucking of her entire body or an attempt to swallow more of her breast. Each of those was transmitted back to Penny and made her hotter.

She fumbled at Alex's blouse, not an easy thing to do since most of her vision was obscured by the other girl's head. She managed to unbutton most of it and pull the black bra up so she could cover the now revealed breasts in her hands. She sighed at how good they felt, smooth and round and giving way tipped with the hard points that pressed into her palms.

Those tips felt even better in her fingers and judging from the muffled gasp Alex gave she thought it felt good as well. Penny lightly squeezed them, tugged them a bit and scraped them ever so delicately with her nails; the same things she loved doing to her own nipples when she was relaxing after a long day at work. Even though it was a bit awkward reaching around Alex to get to them it was well worth it.

Speaking of Alex what was she doing? Penny frowned. The other girl was slowly letting her breast out of her mouth. Why? Penny really liked it there. She squeezed Alex's nipples a bit harder to make her point. She felt Alex stop just at her hard tip. What was she...

"Ahhhhhhh!" Penny managed to muffle her cry. For the grad student girl had closed her teeth on Penny's nipple and bit down. And Penny orgasmed. Her whole body spasmed, including the fingers that proceed to pull on Alex's nipples but the other girl hung on. That made Penny very happy for the feeling was exquisite. She pulled up sharply, reveling in the feel of her breast and hard tip being stretched.

Clothes. Alex. Through her pleasure filled mind those thoughts returned. She wanted the other girl naked. Ignoring the sharp sting of freeing herself from Alex's teeth the waitress slid down the other girl's body until she was kneeling in front of Sheldon's desk. She grabbed the hem of Alex's bunched up skirt and yanked it fiercely down the slender legs. Skirt, black lace panties and short heels all came free. With a crow of triumph Penny pushed Alex's legs apart again and dove face first into the other girl's soaking wetness.

It was Alex's turn to arch and claw helplessly at the desk top as Penny closed her mouth on her, spearing her with a questing tongue that seemed to reach halfway up the inside of her body. Strong fingers gripped the tight taut butt and held her firm as Penny's dancing tongue plunged in and out of her, pausing occasionally to lash the unhooded pearl of Alex. Already on the verge Alex exploded again and again in a series of ever-increasing shocks.

Barely had the pair of them recovered when Penny rose and flung herself back on top of Alex. Once more the dark-haired girl's legs went around Penny but this time it was to hold her in place as the pair pressed against each other, using themselves to rouse and then satisfy the other while they kissed deeply.

After a shared mutual peaking they rested before slowly untangling themselves from each other. Avoiding each other's eyes at first they each recovered their clothing and dressed as well as they could considering penny's blouse had no buttons on it and Alex's skirt was torn where the zipper had ripped loose. Finally they looked at each other.

"What just happened?" Alex asked, fully aware of how silly the question sounded.

"I don't know," admitted Penny. "I mean, I've never done anything like this before."

"Neither have I," interjected Alex sheepishly.

For a moment they let the conversation lapse.

"Gosh what a mess," Alex observed as she looked around Sheldon's office.

"We better do something," agreed Penny, "Or he'll have a cow."

"I'll fix his desktop and papers if you'll get the furniture back to its proper placement."

As they straightened up Sheldon's office the pair kept looking at each other. Although the looks were tinged with embarrassment neither could stop smiling. Finally the office was back in place and still no one had showed up.

Alex fidgeted. "Penny?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I flirted with Leonard. It was wrong. I knew he had a girlfriend even if I didn't know it was you. I promise I'll not do it again."

"Okay." Then an idea came to Penny. She leaned over to Alex and whispered in her ear. Alex clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from squealing and nodded vigorously.

It took several days to set the whole thing up but one day she got a call from Alex telling her that the group was on their way to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. It was almost hard to understand because the grad student kept breaking into laughter during the recital. But there was time to put their plan into action.

Stifling her own giggles Penny followed the foursome up the stairs. The noise the guys made trying to walk all together without losing touch with the object in the center covered anything she could have made probably including falling down the stairs. She loved Leonard but sometimes...

She nearly lost it completely when Leonard dropped his keys and they all sank to the floor to pick them up. But she rallied and as they rose she climbed the steps, passed them and smiled broadly.

"Whatcha doing?"

Looking completely embarrassed Leonard explained about the ring they were all touching and the object of the exercise. It DID seem completely pointless and silly to her but she didn't let it show.

"No, no, no. You are my boyfriend. Nothing you do is silly to me." After Leonard expressed his gratitude she smiled again and walked to her apartment door. She stopped in a provocative pose, one finger hooked in the carry straps of the pair of bags draped over her shoulder.

"By the way, these two bags are from Victoria's Secret." Without waiting she walked through her door, leaving it ajar. She waited. In just seconds she heard Leonard speak again.

"I'm out."

She headed for the bedroom, hearing Leonard closing the apartment door and hurrying to catch up.

"Why two bags by the way?"

"Two outfits."

"But you can only wear one at a time."

"That's exactly right." She didn't tell him that both bags were empty. She was already wearing the black lace contents of one bag under her street clothes. And the other outfit was being worn by the special surprise waiting for them on her bed.

She just hoped he didn't faint when he saw what she and Alex had prepared for him.

(The End)

(Yes I know; a pretty evil place to end the story. I was originally going to end it in Sheldon's office but then thought "Why shouldn't Leonard reap the benefits of this?" And I suspect I ll probably write a sequel to this sooner or later. But for right now we'll all just have to listen at the door and not go in.)


End file.
